1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that can determine a color amount, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-32668 determines whether each block of an input image is a color block or a monochrome block and determines a printing fee of the input image based on the amount of the color blocks.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-32668, if the determined printing fee is dissatisfactory for a user, the user has no choice but to cancel the printing.